The Obelisks Cinderella
by SakuraBlossom24
Summary: Two-shot. Zane/Kagome. The bet was simple. Go to the ball, stay for an hour and a half then return before midnight. Easy, right? Not when Kagome meets her dream guy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing on a whim here. I was lying on my bed, listening to my new ipod when suddenly I got this idea. And as you know, if I don't write the blasted thing, it'll haunt me until I do. I'm weird like that, I know. Can't be helped.

Sooo….. If you like it just drop a review. :P

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Gi Oh Gx L Boo hoo. Ah well I can pretend, can't I?

Pairing: Zane/Kagome

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome gave a relieved sigh as class was dismissed. Finally, she thought it would never end. Looking around at the other students/duelists she frowned a bit. Really, Duel Academy was so different from home.

Walking out of class and making her way to her dorm, she thought about how she had ended up here. After returning from the past, successfully defeating Naraku, completing the jewel and coming to terms with her feelings for Inuyasha, she had nothing to do but to hang out with Souta.

It would seem that while she had been in the past, Souta had become exceptionally well at their old pastime game, duel monsters. She learned of the many changes that had occurred and since she didn't have anything better to do, she bugged her little brother until he finally taught her everything he knew.

After that they went to minor tournaments and matches. It came as a surprise when she had gotten a scholarship to duel academy. At first she was going to reject but with Soutas constant pestering and sad eyes she agreed.

Sometimes she wished she hadn't. It seemed everyone here breathed, lived and played duel monsters to the extreme. So lost in her musings, Kagome bumped into someone causing her books to fall to the floor.

Her blue eyes snapped up to meet the eyes of none other then Zane Truesdale, prodigy of the duel academy and most sought after guy. Now if she were any other person she'd either grovel at his feet or shrink back. But is she were any other girl, she would have tried to, 'ahem', use her feminine charms and try to woo him.

But Kagome, being Kagome, did neither. She gave a small sigh before crouching down and picking up her books. A spark of surprise entered Zanes eyes. Why didn't she act like all the other girls?

He slowly crouched down as well, picking up a few books. This time it was Kagomes eyes who portrayed surprise. He held out the books to her. Snapping out of her daze she accepted them. The moment their hands touched, a tingling sensation went through them both.

Kagome instantly reeled her hand back, not liking where this was going. "Thank you," she mumbled. She bolted away from him like the dogs of hell were snapping at her heels.

_Interesting_, Zane thought for a fleeting moment, trying to think of who she was. He shrugged it off, he had places to be, namely a masquerade ball three hours from now.

* * *

Kagome gave a huff as she heard the other girls squeal about how gorgeous the other looked. It was the masquerade ball, and all of them had dolled up in hopes of catching a guys eyes. Namely, Zane Truesdale.

Giving a disgusted sigh at the antics of her kind, she flopped on her bed, wanting to doze off. A few minutes later though, she found out, it was extremely hard too doze off when she was victim to hearing the loud squealing and screeching.

Grabbing a nearby book she opened it and began reading, becoming more and more into it, so much she didn't notice that all the girls had left. She was surprised though, when she heard a knock at her door.

Standing up, she strode towards the door, opening it to find Crowler. "Professor Crowler?" she questioned, curious as to why the….oddly dressed man was knocking at her door.

"Kagome?" Crowler questioned in his nasally voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Should I not be here?" Kagome asked confused as to why he was here in the first place. "Well of course not you silly girl!" he balked "You should be at the masquerade!" Suddenly he got curious. Why was a pretty, even beautiful, girl like Kagome doing here and not at the masquerade?

"Well I don't know," Kagome said tersely "I don't really want to go and even if I did I don't have a dress or mask for that matter. So no point. Plus I doubt it'll be that much fun"

Crowler frowned, how dare she say that. "I'm sure it will be splendid," he stressed "After all I did plan out the whole event!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Then no offense professor, I doubt it'll be that much fun. I'd probably die within an hour if I stayed there."

Crowlers eyes burned with a strange intensity and Kagome found herself taking a step back. "Fine," he said "Let me make you a deal, you go to the ball, and if you return by midnight then I'll assume that my organization of the masquerade was a disaster-"

"What's in it for me?" Kagome questioned, a bit curious. Crowler frowned a bit, he loathed to say it but he did, "A week free of homework. But if you come any later then midnight, your on cleanup duty for a month "

Kagome mentally jumped for joy, " Fine then you have to make it two weeks. But you forget, I don't have a dress." Crowler gave a large smile, instantly making Kagome regret reminding him.

Kagome didn't know what she was expecting when Crowler said he had a dress for her. Some pink frilly monster from hell maybe? Well it seemed she was in for a surprise. Crowler brought one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen.

It a long strapless floor length white gown. The skirt was a bit puffy and trailed a bit but it wasn't that bad. The top was a corset style, the strings at the back. Decorating the front of the corset was a set of small diamonds and pink gems in the shape of an exotic flower of sorts. The neckline was modest, with small pink gems littering the edge and outlining it.

"Wow," she said a bit breathless. Crowler rolled his eyes, really what did she expect, he was the most fashionable man out there!

"Now come on girl," he said shoving the dress, along with beautiful white mask, almost a replica of the one in a Cinderella story, into her arms. "Go get changed and I'll do your hair."

Kagome quickly went into her bathroom and began changing. "And by the way," Crowler said "You have to stay for _at least_ an hour and a half."

"Fine," Kagome's muffled voice flitted through the door. "But why were you knocking at my door at this hour anyway. And professor Crowler, why DO you have a dress like this in the first place."

Crowler picked at the pink frills of his sleeves. "It was supposed to be worn by my fiancée on our wedding day," he said a bit sadly "Though she left me the day before."

Kagome was silent, "Oh," she said softly "I'm sorry professor." Crowler shook his head a bit, his blond hair shaking. "Well hurry up girl!" he said changing the subject, "Let see what you look like."

The door to the bathroom slowly opened and Kagome emerged wearing the dress. If it were any other man they would of thought she was an angel. The artificial lighting of the bathroom pooled around her in a golden light.

Crowler looked at her before nodding. The dress looked magnificent on her, simply stunning. The corset emphasized her tiny waist and the fabric of the skirt pooled around her beautifully. He took a quick glance at the clock.

"Hurry girl!" he said "Let's start with your makeup." Kagome took in his violet painted lips and said one thing, "You can do the hair, but the makeup I'll do."

Half an hour later Kagome was set and ready to go. And by gosh, she couldn't have looked any more beautiful. Her makeup was light, a simple clear gloss, smoky eye shadow and eyeliner. Crowler had curled her ebony hair before piling it up with bobby pins. A few loose strands here and there framed her face. The dress didn't drag as much now that she wore her four inch silver heels.

Kagome looked up at her professor through the mask, "Lets get this over with." Crowler rolled his eyes and handed her a white shawl. Kagome wrapped it around shoulders and Crowler took a step back. His lips turned down into a frown. "What's wrong now?" Kagome questioned a bit impatiently.

"It seems like something's missing," he mumbled then brightened "You need jewelry! A necklace of sorts."

Kagome thought for a moment, "I have something." she said. Walking over to her table she opened up a small velvet box, out from it came none other then the infamous Shikon no Tama. It was on a simple silver chain with two diamond shaped pieces of silver on each side.

"Hmmm," Crowler examined it, "This is perfect. Now get down to the lobby and I'll have a car for you there."

Kagome nodded and clasped the necklace around her neck before walking out the door and down the stairs. Waiting for her was that vice-chancellor, Bonaparte.

The short French man gave a grumble, "Hurry up girl," he said in his French accent "Let's go." Sticking her tongue out at the vice chancellors back she got into the sleek black car. She slumped back into the seats, waiting to arrive for her hour and a half of utter boredom.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Zane Truesdale made his way through the throng of insistent, and some scandalously dressed, girls, all wanting to dance with him. He made his way to his brother and his group of friends.

"Wow Zane," Jayden remarked, blinking up at him from his mask "Looks like you're the ladies man tonight."

"I agree with Jayden," Jesse commented, "I've never seen so many girls after one guy at a time." Alexis sighed a bit and looked at Zane. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, he looked very handsome. The black tuxedo and blue dress shirt, three buttons undone at the top, along with the mysterious black mask could make any girl swoon. Not to say that the other boys didn't look handsome, it just seemed he stood out a bit more.

Zane let out a slow, inaudible sigh. Really why were all girls so, clingy and strange? Was there not one, just one girl out there, who'd like him for him? Not his looks, money or status but him?

If only he knew.

Outside,Kagome stared at the lavishly decorated entrance and gulped. Why was she doing this again? She turned to her vice chancellor.

"Umm," she began, "Don't leave. Please. I won't stay that long, an hour and a half and I'll be coming back, ok?"

The short French man gave an indignant huff, causing Kagome to frown. "Well here goes nothing," she mumbled to her self. Walking inside she took one last breath before proceeding.

Opening the large oak doors, she stepping to the light. For a moment, it seemed everything stopped. The chatter, the dancing, the soft melodious music being played by the band. All eyes were on her.

_Great…._ she thought_…Just what I needed. Everyone looking at me._

Suddenly the room burst into whispers, some even pointed. Ignoring the stares, she carefully picked up her skirt and slowly made her way down the stairs. As she arrived at the bottom it seemed everyone snapped out of their stupor and began with what they were doing once again. The dancing, dining and chattering once again began.

The only difference was, Kagome was surrounded by a group of boys, all vying for a dance. After placing her shawl on a nearby table she accepted one of the boys offer to dance, and soon they both began gliding across the wooden floor.

All the while dancing, and feigning interest in the conversation the boy seemed to be holding up, Kagomes eyes constantly drifted towards the clocks. When it was time to change partners, her own partner seemed to give a reluctant sigh before handing her over to none other then Zane himself.

Zane looked at the ebony haired girl dancing with him. She seemed tense and anxious. Ever since he had seen her descend the stairs he felt as if he knew her.

Kagome gave a tired sigh, "You know," she said "I didn't even want to come here in the first place." Why the heck she was telling him this, she didn't know. But the silence was unnerving. He merely raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? But why?"

"I assumed it was going to be boring," she explained as they danced a bit farther from the rest of the dancers, "The only reason I came was because of a bet of sorts."

Zane was amused, a bet? "What sort of bet?" he questioned softly as he twirled her. He looked into her stunning blue eyes and for a moment, he felt trapped in their gaze.

"Well," her sweet voice brought him back to reality, " Let's just say I can get out of two weeks worth of homework this way."

From across the room, Syrus looked in awe at his brother. "Wow," he commented "I've never seen Zane and a girl so….in sync before."

"Tch," Chazz said "I still think he's gay." Jayden laughed out loud, leaning onto Jesse for support. "Don't let the girls hear you Chazz," he said "They'd hunt you down and burn you for even suggesting that their 'darling' Zane was gay."

Unknown to both Zane and Kagome, they had dance so far out that they had completely left the ballroom and were outside on the large, beautifully decorated balcony.

Alexis, from where she was watching the duo, quickly strode over and shut the French doors, giving the two some privacy. The shutting doors brought the two of them to the realization of where they were. They stopped there dancing and looked at the doors in question.

"How'd that happen?" Kagomes questioned, still in the embrace of Zanes arms. He shrugged, not making a move to change their current position.

With nothing else to do the two began a conversation. They were so immersed in their talk, of about everything to nothing, they didn't notice the time. After what seemed like forever, they stopped talking and just basked in the silence and each others presence.

Zane would never admit it, but he thought he may have found his perfect girl. She was funny, witty, intelligent and seemed very down to earth. Not once did she try to make a pass at him in the time they had talked. Then realization hit him, he didn't even know her name.

He glanced at her from where she was leaning against the railing, toying with her necklace and staring up at the bright, full moon. Her lips parted in thought and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

For once in a long time Kagome felt she met a guy, a guy she could truly and honesty like, if not fall in love with. Behind his cold mask of indifference Zane was just like any normal guy, in a strange way though, he reminded her of Sesshomaru.

At the thought of Sesshomaru came Inuyasha. She felt a pang go through her heart and unconsciously gripped the jewel in her hand tighter, not noticing it crack.

"What are you thinking about," Zane asked quietly from behind her, his arms were still around her waist and he leaned in a bit more. He had still to ask her name, but for now he was fine with not knowing, he would ask at the end of the ball. Big mistake.

She turned and looked up at him through her white mask. Blue eyes brimmed with emotion locked with his own oddly colored teal ones. "Just thinking about how beautiful it is tonight," she whispered.

Zane looked at her hard and long, demoralizing the beautiful picture she made. The moonlight shone onto her, basking her within it glow. Her ebony hair shone out and the sheen of blue stood out against her dark locks. The duelists eyes fell on her shining lips.

Slowly, as if giving her a chance to pull away, he lowered his face to hers. Kagome didn't stop his approach and slowly, her eyes slid shut. Finally their lips met in a sweet kiss. Feelings sky rocketed between the two as they both gave into to what seemed like the best kiss of their lives.

Zanes grip on her waist tightened and soon he had crushed her against him. Kagome tentatively brought her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, continuing their amazing kiss. Sadly, it wasn't meant to last any longer.

The loud chiming of the grandfather clock made its was into Kagomes hazy mind. She broke of the kiss, panting a bit, and stared out the French doors. "Oh no," she said "It's midnight!"

Zane was startled when she ripped away from his arms and threw open the French doors, rushing away from him. It took a second to register what had happened before he bounded after her. She couldn't leave, he didn't even know her name! And that kiss, that amazing kiss, told him everything he needed to know. That was his perfect girl, and she was running away!

Jayden and the rest watched as the girl Zane had been with the entire night burst through the doors and started rushing towards the other end of the ballroom. They watched, slack jawed, as not a minute later, Zane rushed out after her, quite intent on catching up to her.

As he passed by the group he told them one thing, "Stop her!" Nobody had heard such urgency in his voice before so they leapt into action. Jesse, Chazz and Jayden, being rushed after her as Zane fended off the swarm of girls that surrounded him. His teal eyes pleaded for her to stop but she didn't see him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kagome repeated to herself as she rushed past the boys, intent on grabbing her shawl and making it out of there. Though it seemed that three boys in particular, wanted to stop that from happening.

"Stop!" Jayden said standing in front of her. Jesse stood on her left while Chazz on her right. "Please," she said in a pleading tone, noting that Zane was also catching up, "Let me through."

"No can do miss," Jesse replied giving her a charming smile. "I think someone needs to talk to ya." He tilted his head towards the fast approaching Zane.

Kagome thought of the only thing to do in such a situation, "Look! It's Yugi Moto!" All three eyes snapped towards where she pointed, "Where?!" they asked. Turning back they noticed she had disappeared.

"Hey," Jayden said gesturing to the empty spot, "Wasn't she just there?" Chazz scanned the crowd "Look!," he pointed to where she had bounded to. The mystery girl had grabbed her shawl and was bounding up the stairs, Zane hot on her trail.

"Wait!" Zane said to his mystery girl. Kagome took the chance and stole a glance at him, the look in his eyes almost made her stop, almost. She gave her head a quick shake and opened the large oak doors, chilled a bit at the large gust of air that hit her. As she raced towards the waiting car she never noticed half of the jewel broke off.

Zane watched in agony as his mystery girl jumped into the car and sped off. He lowered his head in disappointment. Just as he turned to go back inside, and begin looking for any clues as to who she may be, a pink glittering caught his eye.

Slowly crouching he picked up the object. It was half of the jewel she had worn around her neck that night. Determination entered his eyes as he gripped the half tighter.

This was his biggest clue to finding her. He would find his mystery girl, that was a promise. And Zane Truesdale never broke a promise. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad so many of you liked it, See I was going to be cruel and not update for a while, but the calling of the story was to good so here we are! Part two!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Gi Oh Gx L Boo hoo. Ah well I can pretend, can't I?

Pairing: Zane/Kagome

And, Action!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stared at her mirror, blushing and tracing her lips again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Wow," she whispered again, cherry coloring staining her cheeks, just by reminiscing about that amazing kiss.

She blushed again and attempted to scold herself for acting like such a lovesick girl, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Flopping on her bed, she propped her head up on her pillow, staring at the wall. Admittedly, she was upset she had to leave and even worse, she had lost the bet.

_- Flash Back -_

_Kagome burst through the dorms doors, just in time to see a smirking Crowler. "You're twenty minutes past midnight," he said with utter glee in his voice " Ha! I was right, the masquerade was magnificent, wasn't it?" _

_The vice-chancellor walked up behind Kagome, grumbling all the way. Kagome gave a small sigh, a regretful sigh, before slowly taking off her mask. "It was splendid," she agreed softly "And I'm sorry that I said it was going to be boring."_

_Crowler practically beamed with pride over his win. "Well," he suggested "Why don't you go back?" Kagome shook her head sadly, her onyx locks freeing themselves from their hold. "I don't think so," she replied "And Professor Crowler? Please don't tell anyone I was at the ball tonight."_

_Crowlers face contorted into one of confusion, "But why not?" Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Just don't." she said to him. Turning to her vice-chancellor she gave a thankful smile._

"_And thank you," she said, bending down and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I know you probably had something better to do then drive around a student tonight. So thank you for your time."_

_The short French man blushed red before nodding his head. Kagome picked up the dress and slowly began walking towards her room._

_After a quick shower, hanging the stunning dress and changing into warm cotton pajamas, Kagome thought about the events of tonight._

"_Zane Truesdale," she whispered, pink dusting her cheeks at his name. "I danced with Zane Truesdale, I kissed Zane Truesdale." And all throughout this, she knew deep in her heart she had fallen for him, and hard. Sure he seemed cold and different but they had so much in common._

_Her thoughts lingered back to the scene at the balcony, where their kiss took place. She sighed a bit dreamily. _

"_Damn it," she cursed "One kiss and he has me going ga ga."_

_- End Flashback -_

Kagome snuggled into her covers, thinking about Zane. His embrace and their kiss was just so amazing. She had never felt like that with Inuyasha.

Suddenly a pang went through her heart, Inuyasha. Her pink lips turned down in a frown and she fought back the urge to cry. How dumb was she? If she wasn't good enough for Inuyasha, what the hell was she even thinking about even being with Zane?

Zane, the most handsome guy at the academy and its top dueler, not to mention prodigy. He had girls constantly falling at his feet, most prettier then her with better titles and smarts.

With a sigh she propped herself up. No, it would be better just to forget Zane all together. He was in a different league entirely and definitely out of hers, that's for sure. And who was to say he even felt anything when they had kissed? She hadn't been kissed in a while so her feelings might be classified as loneliness. But it would seem he was a natural at it, so it was right to assume it was the spur of the moment, or something.

Wanting to bang her head against the desk opposite to her bed, she opted for locking away that magical nights memories, and preparing to go on with her life the way she normally would. Dull, and without a certain guy by the name of Zane Truesdale.

* * *

Zane was in turmoil, a blind man could see it and blind men couldn't see, so that went to show his turmoil could be _sensed. _He had looked, god had he looked, and asked. No one seemed to know who she was, not one single damn person.

As he stared up at his ceiling, he unconsciously fingered the half of the broken jewel in his hand. Lying in his bed in only a pair of black silk pajama pants, he could only think of his mystery girl.

Atticus, who had deemed it necessary to bunk in his room that night, was fast asleep on the bed across from his, not knowing what his friend was going through. Zane had an arm thrown over his eyes and his thoughts wandered back to the magical time he had with his mystery girl. It seemed so unreal, the perfect girl right there, just to slip out of his grasp. His grip tightened on the jewel.

His mind continued to wander, playing each scene of the night through his head. The dancing, the talking, just basking in each others presence, then finally the kiss. Their amazing, mind blowing kiss.

Zane had kissed numerous girls before, but nothing compared to what he had shared with her. Her soft sweet lips against his own sent pleasurable tingles throughout his body. Just the reminder of how her petite body fit against his own had him wanting to rush out into the night and scream for her to come back, back to him and back in his embrace.

By that time, while he was still thinking of his dream girl, Atticus had cracked an eye open to stare at his friend. Never had he seen the usually cold Zane like this. Lost in thought and completely love struck.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" he questioned into the night. If Zane heard, he made no indication of it. "You know," Atticus joked "I think I need to find her, and fast. Can't have you acting like this. And man you have it bad."

Zane made grunt, of agreement or annoyance, Atticus wouldn't know. Sighing, the other boy fell asleep. Zane followed soon after, the image of his sweet dream girl painted beneath his closed lids for him to see for the rest of the night.

* * *

The ex-time traveling mikos eyes snapped open as her alarm clock squealed. She went to press the snooze button then realized something. Alarm clocks didn't squeal, they beeped, and alarm clocks certainly did not shriek.

She threw off the covers and sat up straight, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. There wasn't any classes today, so the girls couldn't be squealing about a forgotten assignment or something. Yawning, the eighteen year old got up and stretched. Ignoring the constant shrieks and chatter, really she should talk to Crowler about getting a new room, she went to the bathroom to perform her morning duties.

Coming out of a hot shower, she changed into her obelisk blue uniform then proceeded to blow dry her hair. After finishing she looked at the final product and frowned. It looked to much like last nights hairstyle. Sighing she grabbed her new styling iron and straightened just the top layer of her hair, then she took the thick mane of onyx tresses and tied it into a ponytail.

Walking out of her bathroom she made her way to her desk. Opening the box in which she kept her jewelry in, she began rummaging around for her silver bracelet with a sapphire set in it. A gift from her adorable fox son, Shippou. Suddenly she froze, eyes widened and hands trembling, she took out the Shikon jewel. Or what was left of it.

She willed herself not to panic. It was fine, the other half was in the box, waiting to be fused back. At first she slowly moved each and every piece of jewelry out of the way, then panic set in and she was flinging the beautiful pieces out of the box, looking for the other half.

"Breathe," she told herself, clutching the jewel so tightly in her fist that it cut into her palm. "Relax Kagome. Just breathe. The jewel is in a dormant state so no one can make a wish. And even if they tried it wouldn't work because I have the other half of the jewel."

She calmly placed everything back in the box, the jewel included. "I'll just look around for it, and if I can't find it I'll ask professor Crowler to issue a search."

Just the thought of not finding the jewel sent pain coursing through her heart. The jewel, that single jewel, held all her cherished memories. All the good and bad times she shared with her friends in that past, and not to get it back…..

No, she shook her head with determination, placing the half jewel in the box, she would find the other half, no matter what. Stepping away from the box, she thought of where she had last worn the necklace, and where it could have possibly broken off.

The answer hit her like a slap in the face. With Zane, the ball. Groaning she stepped out the door, ready to go back to the ballroom and begin looking.

She was surprised though, when she saw a large swarm of girls and Atticus, with none other then Zane Truesdale, standing in the middle of the hall. Girls were screaming and Atticus was smiling.

"Ok girls," he said , "Its simple. Zane here is looking for a girl, but not any girl, a special girl-"

Kagome tuned him out, making her way through the throng of girls, intent on getting to the ballroom. Atticus's attention was caught when he saw a girl walking _away_ from them, rather then to them.

"Hey Alexis," he called out to his sister. The other girl turned and pinned him with a malevolent glare. "What?" she questioned. He pointed towards the retreating form of Kagome, "Who's that?"

Alexis scanned the crowd and saw where her brother was pointing to. It was Kagome something, she couldn't remember her last name, the new student. The girl had been there for only about four weeks and not many people knew her, just Alexis and a few others.

"Kagome!" she called out. The girl stopped and turned towards Alexis in question. While Alexis made her way to her, Atticus shooed all the girls away, telling them they'd all have a chance to rove to Zane that one of them was his dream girl.

Speaking of Zane, where was he? Atticus looked around and he couldn't find his blue haired friend. The other boy pouted. Really now, how was Zane ever going to find his dream girl if he ran away from the girl, well more like girls, claiming they were the one. And it wasn't _that_ bad. Only ever single girl had said she was the one when asked.

"Yes Alexis?" Kagome said a bit impatiently. She really needed to get to the ballroom. "Well," Alexis said a bit uncertainly. Now that she mentioned it, what was she doing again? "Umm, well never mind I forgot Kagome."

As Kagome turned, she was once again called to a stop. "Wait!" the ebony haired girl turned to see a brown haired boy calling to her. "Hi," he said, "I'm Atticus and I was wondering if you could help me."

Atticus looked at the petite girl in front of him and couldn't help but think she was pretty, if not beautiful. Hmm, maybe he'd ask her out, in the near future of course.

"Yes?" Kagome said tiredly. "Well you see," Atticus began, leading her by the arm and beginning walking. "My friend Zane is in a bit of a predicament. He met this fantastic girl at the ball the other night, you've heard of the ball? I don't think I saw you there but anyways, this mystery girl seemed to have vanished. He's been looking high and low for her and he can't find her. The only clue he has is half of a jewel she had worn that night."

At the mention of the jewel Kagome stopped abruptly, surprising the boy. "What?" she squeaked "A jewel? It wouldn't happen to be pink, smooth and round, would it?"

Atticus got excited. And it was once said that excitement leads to foolishness. "Oh man!" he exclaimed happily, "You know who she is don't you! I have to tell Zane this!"

And like a fool, Atticus ran off in search of his friend. Forgetting to question Kagome as to exactly _who_ this girl was. The ebony haired girl blinked before blushing a bit.

Zane was looking for her? Kagome shook her head. No, Zane was looking for his mystery girl he met yesterday night, not Kagome Higurashi. And plus, in three days he'd have forgotten all about it.

But now, she was stuck. He had the other half of her jewel. And she couldn't very well march up to him demanding her jewel back. Wanting to pull her hair out the girl opted to go in search of Professor Crowler, she needed to pick up her cleaning schedule anyways.

* * *

Zane looked over the balcony towards the green grass below. It was the same balcony where he and his dream girl had kissed that night. The blue haired duelist played with the sparkling jewel. Bringing it for closer inspection he tried to determine what kind of stone it was exactly, but he couldn't name it. He had to admit, the jewel was beautiful, but not as beautiful as its wearer.

His attention veered from the half jewel in his hands to the waving idiot down below the balcony. Oh, it wasn't an idiot, just Atticus. The other boy seemed really excited, jumping around and waving frantically. Not wanting the other boy to burst a blood vessel, Zane made his way down to his friend from the side staircase on the balcony. The staircase had been closed last night in fear of a student not being able to see in the dark and tripping down.

"Zane!" Atticus shouted, "You would not believe it! You'll love me when I tell you this. I couldn't believe it either but-"

"What is it Atticus?" Zane questioned a bit weary. "I found your dream girl!" Atticus shouted. "I found a girl who gave an exact description of the half jewel you have and she knows who your dream girl is!"

Now, Atticus failed to mention that the girl didn't even _say_ she knew but that didn't stop him. The hope that entered Zanes eyes made the other boy want to beam with pride. "Well," Zane said impatiently, wanting to be with his dream girl as soon as possible, "Where is this girl?"

Atticus stopped for a moment then looked around. Oops. "Well she's not here" he said "But I know where we can find her. Come on"

Both boys sprinted towards the girls dorms. One happy for the his friend. The other counting the minutes until he could be with his dream girl again.

* * *

Kagome knocked on the door to Crowlers office. After a barked 'Enter!' she let herself in. Crowler was red faced and puffing, it looked like he had been yelling at the boy in the chair opposite to his.

"Professor?" she said uncertainly. Crowlers eyes landed on her and his violet lips twisted into a feral smile. "Miss Higurashi," he said standing up, ignoring the boy for a minute. "Wonderful to see you. Come here a moment I have to talk to you."

Kagome walked towards him a bit uncertainly. When she finally got there, he pulled her off to the side. "I'm in a bit of a predicament," Crowler began telling her, "Jayden has once again made a mockery of himself and I'm in a bit of a jam."

"What does this have anything to do with me?" Kagome questioned, glancing at the sulking boy. "Well," Crowler began, plucking at the pink frills of his sleeves. "Instead of having cleanup for a month, like our bet states, I want you to look after Jayden for the next few weeks as he washes all the windows of the academy."

Kagomes eyes widened. All the windows of duel academy? That was harsh. "Fine." she agreed. Crowler shook her hand excitedly before turning back to the miserable Jayden. "Well boy," Crowler said "Looks like your cleaning the windows is a go. Miss Higurashi here will escort you to the cleaning supplies before watching over you. And Jayden, you will show the respect she deserves. You are to only call her Miss Higurashi, is that clear?"

The duelist gave a sigh and a nod before following an amused Kagome out the door. He fell into step beside her as they went to the janitor to get the cleaning supplies.

"So Jayden," Kagome said conversationally wise, "Are you always in trouble with Crowler?"

"Yes miss Higurashi," Jayden replied to the girl only a few years his elder. "He has a natural hate for me." Kagome giggled as they made their way to the janitor. Finally arriving the old man gave Jayden a large armful of cleaning supplies, along with a lot of buckets and soap. Lots and lots of soap.

Jayden was surprised though, when instead of leading him outside, she began leading him towards the girls dorm. "Uh," he began, struggling to juggle all the equipment around "Why are we going this way?" Kagomes didn't answer, just stopped in front of a door. "Stay here," was all she said before slipping in.

Jayden dropped the equipment just in time to come face to face with a panicking Atticus. "Jayden!" the boy panted. That's when Jayden noticed Zane. The poor guy looked a bit miserable and downbeat.

"Hey Atticus, Zane." he acknowledged "What's going on?" Atticus began spouting off stuff at a rapid pace which Jayden missed. "Uh that's nice," Jayden said "But what are you trying to say?"

"Have you seen a dark haired, blue eyed girl?" Atticus blurted out. Jayden thought a moment. Dark haired blue eyed girl? Miss Higurashi had dark hair, but did she have blue eyes? Apparently Jayden was taking to long to answer because Atticus ran off, Zane trailing behind him.

At that moment, Kagome came out dressed in a tight blue tank top and a pair of well worn jeans. Jayden looked at her in confusion. "Why'd you change?" he questioned, staring at her. She looked at him and smiled widely, making him blush a bit.

"Well," she said, gathering up some of the equipment, Jayden scrambling to help her, "I thought I'd help you. God knows how many windows we have at duel academy. It'd take you forever to clean them all, so I'd thought I'd help."

Jaydens impression of a fish was very amusing. His jaw would snap shut only to fall back again. "Well come on," she said.

That day, Jayden never had so much fun washing windows. It would seem Miss Higurashi could make anything fun.

As he walked into the lounge where the others were, soaked, freezing but with a large smile on his face, people couldn't help but wonder if he was crazy. "Hey Jay," Jesse said, standing up and greeting his soaked friend. "What the hell happened to you?" Jayden flopped onto the couch and shook his head, spraying everyone with water. "The best day of my life," Jayden said a bit dreamily "I think I'm in love."

Chazz, who had been drinking a bottle of water, promptly began choking before falling to the ground. Syrus sort of fainted and Alexis's eyes were wide open.

"Say what?" she and Jesse shouted. Jayden laughed a bit. "Ok not in love," he said holding his hands up in a 'I give up' gesture. "But I've met a really great girl."

Alexis frowned a bit, she didn't like the thought of Jayden liking any girl. Jesse was well, shocked? This girl had to be really something if Jayden liked her because Jaydens life was mostly about his friends and dueling.

"Say Jay," Syrus said, getting up from his little fainting moment, "Is she the reason why you're all wet?" Jayden nodded, smiling lopsidedly. "Yup" he began his explanation, "You know that Crowler put me on cleanup duty. Well he had Miss Higurashi supervise me while I was supposed to clean. And you wouldn't believe it, she actually helped. Not the 'hurry you can do it' but she took the soap and water and actually helped. Somewhere along there we sort of got into a water fight. Heh you should have seen her, twice as wet."

Jesse laughed as Jayden went on to telling the insanely strange things they did. Like fill a bucket with blue powder and dumping it on a group of students. Alexis, though smiling outside, inwardly seethed. Just who was this Miss Higurashi?

* * *

A very wet but laughing Kagome, made her way through the dorms. Well, she mused, who though washing windows could be so fun? So lost in her musings, the girl didn't notice the brooding person in front of her until they both collided.

The hard chest that the ex-time traveler collided into came as a surprise and she almost went flying back if it were not for the other person clamping to arms on her shoulders, steadying her. Sapphire eyes snapped up to meet the teal eyes of Zane Truesdale.

Zane stared at the wet girl he currently held. When her eyes, dark blue eyes, snapped up to meet his own, he felt the air leave him. Her eyes reminded him so much of his dream girl, it almost hurt.

"S-sorry," Kagome mumbled stepping back from him, all the while sporting a blush. "It's of no matter," the boy mumbled and began walking away. The blue eyed girl sighed and continued walking, this time she bumped into Alexis.

The other girl also seemed deep in thought and the ebony haired beauty couldn't help but asking, "What are you thinking so much about Alexis?" The other girl made some sort of sound before turning to her. "Oh hi Kagome," Alexis greeted warmly "I was just thinking about Jayden and how he's stuck on window duty."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Heh," she said "Thank god it wasn't me. I would have been on clean up too." Alexis's curiosity peaked, "Really why?"

"I made a bet with Crowler, last night about something and I lost," Kagome said. She shivered a bit, she needed to change and fast. Apparently Alexis hadn't heard her, she seemed a bit dazed. "Well Bye Kagome!"

* * *

The next few weeks were hell for Kagome. Atticus seemed hell bent on finding her, and Alexis seemed suspicious of her. Apparently a meeting was held and they put all the clues of Zanes mystery girl together in hopes of finding her. So far they knew she had ebony hair, sapphire blue eyes, had made a bet on the night of the ball, has half of a pink jewel and that was about it.

Every time Kagome asked if she knew about the whereabouts of the girl, she felt her heart break. Zane was trying so hard to find this girl, and if he ever did he have the biggest disappointment of his life. But it hurt her more, because she fell in love with him and hard. And the fear of rejection was to great.

As Kagomes thought as she wandered the halls she thought of the possibly of going home. At home she'd be safe of heartbreak and she'd fit in. It seemed duel academy took duel monster a bit too seriously and the young girl felt like she never fit in.

But if she were at home she'd fit in, and be with her family. She really missed her mother, brother and grandpa. So, why not go home? Kagomes face broke into a beautiful smile. Sure she was running away from her problems but so what? It's not like anyone needed her.

With plan in mind the happy miko strode towards Crowlers office, not knowing how wrong she was when she said no one needed her.

He wanted to cry, or scream or something. Zane was tired and almost to the point of giving up. Was there no hope for him to ever see his dream girl again? The girl he fell in love with and was his everything?

Why couldn't he find her? And better yet why didn't she come looking for him? Did she not feel what he had that night? A pang of pain shot through him at the thought of her not needing him like her needed her. No, he shook his head determinedly she had to have the same feelings, if the way she responded to the kiss was any sign; then she felt as strongly as he did.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh, where could she be? And who could she be? As he crawled into bed he gave away into his tiredness. Tomorrow, was another day he'd get the chance to look for her. He gripped the pink jewel hanging from a silver chain he wrapped around his wrist. No, he'd find his dream girl, that was a promise.

* * *

It was early in the morning, very early. About seven in the morning. Kagomes walked around her room, gathering her clothing and other personal items. Alexis sat on her bed watching her close friend. Over the past weeks she and Kagome had gotten close, and she'd figured out that Kagome was Miss Higurashi. The ebony haired girl assured nothing was going on between Jayden and her, just friendship and because of that Alexis and Jayden were in a happy relationship.

"I can't believe your leaving Kagome," Alexis said sadly playing with Kagomes jewelry box. Kagome stared at her friend a bit sadly and shook her head. "I'll visit Alexis," she assured "Now can you look through my box and get me a round pink half jewel before you put it away. I want to wear it."

When Crowler found out about her leaving he threw a hissy fit, but none the less complied. When she told him about her missing half jewel he assured her he'd get it and send it to her by the next month.

Alexis searched through the box until she found the beautiful necklace. Curiously she peeked at it and wondered why it seemed so familiar. She was lost in her musings so much that Kagome had to snatch it out of her hand. The miko hastily put the necklace on and grabbed her bags. Dressed in a strapless yellow sundress with pink petals she looked stunning. Her hair was let loose and it curled beautifully down her back.

"Let's go," she urged "Or I'll miss my boat." Alexis sighed again and grabbed some bags. They walked down the hall until they got outside to the black car waiting to take Kagome to the docks. Kagome turned to hug Alexis, the other girl returned the hug.

"This is goodbye then," the ebony haired girl said a bit sadly. Alexis frowned a bit "Why are you going again?" Kagomes face broke into a sad smile, "To forget about a boy I dearly love Alexis." she whispered softly before breaking away and entering the car.

Alexis stared at the moving vehicle. A guy? Who could it be? The girl pondered as she began walking. Kagome and Zanes cases were so similar. That's when she stopped cold. The jewel, the bet, the eyes. It was Kagome. Kagome was the one Zane was looking for and she was leaving! With this startling news the girl dashed to find the love struck boy, praying to god she wouldn't be to late.

The girl leaped into a mad sprint, eyes darting wildly searching for the teal haired boy. After what seemed forever she saw him and their group. She skidded to a halt in front of Zane before she rested her hands on her knees and bent over, gasping for air.

"Zane!" she gasped "Your-dream girl- is Kagome-she's leaving to go home and- she's probably not coming back- Zane! You have-to get there- before the boat leaves."

Before she had even finished what she was saying, Zane had turned and ran for the docks, leaving a group of slack jawed duelists.

Please, Zane pleaded in his mind, don't leave. Don't make me to late, wait for me, please. Zane dashed towards the docks, everything else a blur around him. After what seemed like an eternity he saw it, the dock. He ran even faster, if it was possibly and his heart sank.

The boat was gone, he could see it on the horizon, he was to late. "No," he whispered. He fell to his knees and hung his head. He lost her, she was gone and he'd never see her again an-

He was startled when a small hand rested against his shoulder. Teal eyes snapping up he came eye to eye with none other then Kagome Higurashi. The sundress she wore fit her like a glove and the sun surrounded her and her ebony hair in a halo of light. The high heeled sandals gave her an extra height as she peered down at him a bit. His eyes rested on the jewel resting against her collarbone and knew she was the one.

Kagome 'eeped' when Zane stood up and grabbed her in his embrace, not letting go. She collided with the hard chest before his strong arms wound around her small form. "It was you all along," he murmured against the side of her head, hot breath making her shiver. "Why did you leave?"

Kagomes beautiful yet confused eyes gazed back at him. He held her tighter, relishing in the fact that she was here, and in his arms. "I was going to leave," she whispered "Because I needed to get away from you." Zanes teal eyes showed his pain but he just gripped her even tighter, not letting her go.

"But why?" he asked in a tight voice, "Did that night mean nothing to you?" Kagome reverently shook her head, "No," she whispered "It meant everything to me. But when it dawned to me that when you found out who I was, you'd reject me and I couldn't stand it. I'd already fallen for you, and hard. But I was unworthy. You have girls prettier and better then me falling at your feet so why-"

She was silenced with a kiss. A long sweet but passionate kiss that had her gripping the front of his uniform in her small fists and leaning into him. Zane, though reluctantly, broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"You little fool," his deep voice said sending chills down her spine, "If I didn't want you, why would I spend day and night trying to find you? Why would I constantly think about you every second I got, remembering our amazing night?"

Kagomes mouth opened to say something but she was silenced once again with a short kiss. "Say you'll be mine," he said sincerely his desperation for her etching his voice. "Say you'll be mine and no others." The sincerity in his words almost had her crying, smiling largely she nodded. Zane brought his hand up and unclasped the half of the pink jewel. As his hand neared Kagomes half while holding his own, they both glowed before fusing back.

"I love you," he whispered to her. She smiled back at him, "I love you too, my insistent and handsome duelist."

He gave her a playful smile before silencing scooping her up bridle style causing her to squeal. He silenced her with another kiss, but this one was long and contained all the love they felt for one another. Both felt like they were on cloud nine. Kagome because she found the love of her life and Zane because he found the one girl he loved like no other.

It would seem that the Obelisk found his Cinderella after all………

The End


End file.
